Some mobile terminals have a function called a ‘sharing function’. The sharing function is a function of transmitting data processed in one application to another application and causing the other application to process the data. For example, when acquiring image data by a digital camera embedded in a mobile terminal and generating a JPEG file from the image data by a camera application, it is possible to transmit the JPEG file to an electronic mail application and to make the electronic mail application attach the JPEG file to an electronic mail and transmit the electronic mail by the sharing function. Like this, according to the sharing function, it is possible to couple a plurality of applications, thereby causing the mobile terminal to execute a variety of processing. In the meantime, the application configured to process the JPEG file is not limited to the electronic mail application. That is, there may be a plurality of applications supporting processing of a JPEG file. For example, there is a technology for activating different JPEG applications, depending on folders having JPEG files stored therein.